LLEVAME AL CIELO
by Andy Tao Ishida
Summary: Hoy conoce la tristeza, la soledad, hubiera preferido irse él y no perder la luz de su vida su felicidad…. Tan injusta fue la vida y solo desearía verla una vez más…


Hoy conoce la tristeza, la soledad, hubiera preferido irse él y no perder la luz de su vida su felicidad…. Tan injusta fue la vida y solo desearía verla una vez más…one

Los personales no me pertenecen ni modo….

Un joven de aproximadamente 23 años estaba en su cuarto al pie de su cama vestido de negro, en una mano tenía una botella de trago la otra un portar retrato donde estaba el junto a una peli rosa, una foto matrimonial. El ya llevaba encerrado y ebrio 2 meses, comía poco casi nada, lo único que intentaba sacar el dolor que tiene dentro, pues el perder a la única mujer que amo no fue fácil para él y más aun sintiendo que tenía la culpa, más aun sabiendo que si no fuera por el destino tendría a su esposa y a su hijo junto a él.

**Yo no sabía lo que era sufrir**

**no conocía la soledad hoy solamente tengo tristeza y miedo **

**No tengo fuerzas para aceptar**

**Me sobran las lágrimas para llorar**

**ahora yo vivo tan solo de tu recuerdo**

**Tan injusto ha sido el cielo por no llevarme a mí, tan injusta fue la vida por engañarme a sí.**

_**Flash back:**_

**Era la 3ra vez que discutían de lo mismo.**

**Ren.-basta Tamao.- **le contesto molesto pues pensaba que "_lo importante que le iba a decir ella era lo de siempre, que quería ir junto con el o que se quedara un tiempo más, porque no quería estar sola_", para el solo era un capricho de niña pensó**.-tengo que ir al aeropuerto, mi vuelo ya sale.- **le contesto molesto.

**Tamao.- pero es algo importante, que te cuesta postergar este vuelo, solo por hoy, por mi**.-le suplico ya con ojos llorosos, pues su esposo últimamente se iba mucho de viaje y la dejaba sola en esa gran casa que con ironía .- **solo escúchame esta vez** .- dijo con la voz quebrada y abrazándolo.

**Ren.- ya deja de llorar sabes que me molesta tus pataletas, ya me aburren!- ** le contesto soltándose del abrazo se su esposa de una manera brusca.

**Tamao.- si tanto te aburro porque sigues conmigo!.- ** le grito de la rabia y el dolor que le causaba.

**Yo no sabía lo que es el dolor **

**entre nosotros todo era amor**

**en nuestra casa eras la luz del día**

**Cada mañana estabas aquí**

**cada momento yo era feliz **

**nunca pensaba que esto se acabaría**

**Ren.-si, debes tener razón nosé por qué sigo contigo.-** le respondió con dureza y dolor al pensar que su esposa diría esas cosas, pues él sabe cuánto ama a esa mujer, pero últimamente el trabajo lo ha tenido estresado y no se daba cuenta de lo torpe que ha sido esas últimas semanas.-**tal vez sería mejor divorciarnos.-** le siguió contestando aun sintiendo ese dolor en el pecho, que lo ignoro.

**Tan injusto ha sido el cielo por no llevarme a mí, tan injusta fue la vida por engañarme a sí.**

**Tamao.- no era mi intención, y..yo lo siento, pero es algo importa….-**no llego a completar pues su esposo le dio la espalda, pero a pesar del llanto se limitó a preguntar .-**acaso tú ya no me amas?!..-**le grito con amargura y dolor.

Su esposo al escuchar eso se indignó, _como se atreve, a preguntar tal tontería.- pensó _pero cegado del cansancio y dolor de cabeza que suponía que le daba su esposa, se puso frio.

**Ren.- si… tienes razón ya no te amo..- **le contesto de la manera más fría que pudo..

Tamao no daba crédito a lo que llego a escuchar.. y solo lo miro a los ojos, se tapó la boca para no explotar en llanto y salió corriendo. Mientras Ren no hiso nada .-_ ya es tarde.-_fue lo único que pensó y se dispuso a ir a ducharse para ir al aeropuerto, sin importarle donde llego a salir su esposa.

**Llévame al cielo, tiempo déjame verla como la recuerdo en mis sueños, tiempo no me separes ni un solo momento**

**Llévame al cielo, tiempo todo daría por verla de nuevo te pido, tiempo tú la arrancaste y te la llevaste de mí.**

Cuando llego al aeropuerto sintió un gran dolor en el pecho, molesto de nuevo recordó la pelea que tuvo hace unas horas con su esposa, _"mejor la llamare después" pensó _ se sentó esperando que le avisaran la partida de su avión y empezó a recordar cual maravillosa es su esposa para él, hasta que se dio cuenta, lo torpe que había sido con ella hace en su discusión, enojado con el mismo, agarro su celular para llamarla y disculparse, pero no respondía.

**Yo no sabía lo que era sufrir**

**no conocía la soledad**

**hoy solamente tengo tristeza y miedo**

**No tengo fuerzas para aceptar**

**Me sobran las lágrimas para llorar**

**ahora yo vivo tan solo de tu recuerdo**

**Tan injusto ha sido el cielo por no llevarme a mí, tan injusta fue la vida por engañarme a sí.**

"_soy un idiota, no debí ser así, ahh.. ojala se le pase y me perdone" empezó a pensar _Hasta que el aviso de su vuelo lo saco de trance. Se levantó se dispuso a caminar a la hacía de entrada, pero su celular empezó a sonar, era su hermana Jun…quiso ignorarlo pero de nuevo el dolor llego y desconfiado contesto:

**Ren.-dime Jun que pasa?..**

_**Jun.- R..Ren ocurrió una tragedia.-**__ le respondió con la voz quebrada._

**Ren.-qu..** **que pasa? .-**respondió son algo de preocupación.

…..

**Ren.- JUN.! que pasa?**.- le grito más preocupado al no escuchar nada.

_**Jun.- Tamao tuvo un accidente en su auto estamos en el hospital de Fausto Ren ell...-**__no llego a terminar puesto que Ren colgó el teléfono y se dispuso a correr y llegar donde estaba su esposa._

_En el ca_mino se reprendió una y mil veces por haber tratado mal a su esposa, tenía ganas de llorar, algo estaba muy mal, su pecho se llenó de dolor. No quería que le pase nada malo a su esposa.

**Yo no sabía lo que era sufrir**

**no conocía la soledad**

**hoy solamente tengo tristeza y miedo**

**No tengo fuerzas para aceptar**

**Me sobran las lágrimas para llorar**

**ahora yo vivo tan solo de tu recuerdo**

**Tan injusto ha sido el cielo por no llevarme a mí, tan injusta fue la vida por engañarme a sí.**

Al llegar contemplo a su hermana llorando en brazos de su cuñado y gran amigo Horo Horo. Ella al notarlo se separó un poco.

**Ren.-donde esta?.-**pregunto algo agitado, preocupado y molesto son sigo mismo.

….. Jun seguía llorando y no le respondía, mientras su esposo estaba molesto, con los ojos húmedos el igual estaba llorando.

Ren agarro a su hermana de los brazos con fuerza y le grito.-**contesta JUN.. donde esta?.. TAMA…-**no logro terminar de hablar pues su cuñado le empujó con mucha fuerza.

**Horohoro.-ELLA SE ACCIDENTO REN!.-**le grito.-**ella está muerta.- **susurro a lo bajo con más lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos, pues esa muchacha era como su hermana y la conocía tantos años que le dolía demasiado lo que paso.

**Tan injusto ha sido el cielo por no llevarme a mi tan injusta fue la vida por engañarme a si**

REN QUEDO EN SHOCK _"debe ser una mentira..no puede ser "pensó hasta _que callo de rodillas.-**MENTIRAAA! ELLA ESTA BIEN! EN CASA ESPERANDOME…-**grito desesperado.-**ella es..e..esta.-** empezó a tartamudear.-**TAMAOOOOO!.-**grito rompiendo en llanto.

**Llévame al cielo, tiempo déjame verla como la recuerdo en mis sueños, tiempo no me separes ni un solo momento**

**Llévame al cielo, tiempo todo daría por verla de nuevo te pido, tiempo tú la arrancaste y te la llevaste de mi**

Su hermana se acercó lo abrazo y con la voz quebrada e igualmente llorando le dijo.-**esto no puede estar pa.. pa.. pasando.. no ella..y su hijo…yo..y.-**quiso calmarse pero no podía y tampoco porque su hermano la interrumpio.

**Ren.- q…que hijo?.-**le pregunto.. algo confundido.

**Jun.- Fausto dijo que perdió a su hijo…ell…ella estaba embarazada de 5 semanas.-**le respondió a su hermano.-**Ren?.-**pregunto al ver su hermano atónito y muy pálido.-**Ren?.-**no hubo reacción hasta que cayó en sus brazos desmayado..

_**Fin Flash back:**_

Aún seguía en el suelo viendo ese retrato, él no sabía que era sufrir, conocía la soledad estaba acostumbrado pero ahora le duele, ahora muere de tristeza no acepta aun la pérdida de su ama da esposa, muere de dolor, soledad, sufrimiento, arrepentimiento. Ignoro a su esposa, pensó cosas que no fueron, cuando en realidad lo único que ella quería avisarle era la llegada de su hijo.

De nuevo cayeron sus lágrimas de sus ojos, los cerro fuerte.- **TAMAOOO…PERDONAMEE!…**.-grito se dispuso a tomar más aire .- **NOOOO..!.-**grito por última vez quedando dormido de tanto llorar.

Entre sueños vio a su esposa que corría hacia él lo abrazo y le dijo.-** te amo y te espero aquí en el cielo amor, no llores mas.- **Ren la brazo con más fuerza y noto una pequeña figura abrazándolo a él y a Tamao.-**te esperaremos te amamos Ren.-**le dijo mientras ella su hijo lo abrazaban más. Mientras tanto en vida y soñando estaba Ren dormido con una sonrisa una que no tubo ya hace mucho tiempo.

Bueno es mi primera historia, valla no se somos llegue animarme pero lo hice y más alegre aun porque u, estoy en un pequeño descanso de mis múltiples exámenes, solo soy jeje, ojala les guste para que llegue a escribir más… la letra de la música es de kumbia King-llévame al cielo. Es muy triste el tema ay veces que me hace llorar y hoy me anime a escribir con ella…bueno gracias nos vemos …


End file.
